rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE GTE (2018)
.}} .}} The Aston Martin Vantage GTE (also known as the Aston Martin Vantage AMR) is an endurance Grand Tourer developed by Aston Martin Racing, the motorsports arm of the British automobile manufacturer, Aston Martin. It is based off the Aston Martin Vantage (2018), and is the successor of the Aston Martin Vantage GT2, and its later derivatives. The car was launched on the 22nd of November 2017, alongside its road-going counterpart in London. The car is noted to be capable of being converted from Group GTE specification to Group GT3 specification. Availability The ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE GTE (2018) is available in 1 series: * 2019 Season (Endurance GT Racing) Motorsports series in the Endurance GT Racing group This vehicle was added in the released in October 2019 and is unlocked as soon as 2019 Season (Endurance GT Racing) is unlocked. This vehicle can be acquired for 680 without showcase discount. It can sometimes be bought for ?? as a 'Get it Now' price, unlocking 2019 Season (Endurance GT Racing). This vehicle is available to win in the following special event: * Aston Martin Vantage GTE Championship available in the released in October 2019. Livery 240px|right This car is available in only one livery: *Lime green with red accents (based on the No. 95 AMR driven by Marco Sørensen (Denmark), Nicki Thiim (Denmark), and Darren Turner (United Kingdom)) Characteristics Upgrades (28) Note: The only way to capture the PR data properly is as follows: # Cloud save # Capture and complete one upgrade at a time, from base # Pay gold to complete any R$ purchases # Check the data and complete the next upgrade, one at a time # Capture & complete all R$ upgrades before starting upgrades # Double check the data captured actually equals the R$ upgrade data (Base PR + R$ upgrade data = Max PR w/ R$) # Capture the car data for PR Max cash, (PR, Top Speed, Acc., Braking, Cornering, Cost, Parts) - change the device's settings between imperial and metric (Settings > Display > Display Speed: MPH | KPH) for top speed MPH/KPH and braking ft/m, do not use a calculation. # Continue to capture the remaining data, as before, one at a time, pay gold to complete R$ upgrades # Once all data has been captured double check the data captured actually equals the fully upgraded car data (Base PR + upgrade data = PR Fully upgraded) # Once the car is fully upgraded, capture the car data for Max PR w/ , (PR, Top Speed, Acc., Braking, Cornering, Cost, Parts) - change the device's settings between imperial and metric (Settings > Display > Display Speed: MPH | KPH) for top speed MPH/KPH and braking ft/m, do not use a calculation. # Cloud restore (to get all the gold back) It is very time-consuming! Navigation # Once the new car page has been created the following pages will need editing: ## Cars (Fully Upgraded with R$) - Add an empty (placeholder) entry for the car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. Add the details if/when known. ## Cars (Fully Upgraded) - Add an empty (placeholder) entry for the car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. Add the details if/when known. ## RR3 Wiki:Car Costs - Once the upgrade data is known, and upgrade requirements, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen.The data for this page is automatically generated. ## RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) - Add an empty (placeholder) entry for the car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. Add the details if/when known. ## History (will probably be updated add as part of the release - Add FM, EA and iTunes release notes)